Collision
by Koragg
Summary: Running someone over with your car isn't a good first impression. Human AU


Chapter One

The shrill annoyingly repetitive ring tone filled the tiny apartment. A long arm reaches out from under a mountain of blankets and a hand explores the small table blindly looking for the cell phone. After a bit of stretching, his hand wraps around it and pulls back into the mound of warm covers.

"Hello?" Magnus says sleepily into the speaker after answering it

"Bane! Where the hell are you?" came the angry voice of his boss, ''There are costumers asking for you!'

Sitting up, he drug a hand across his face tiredly, "Today is Wednesday, my day off, sir"

The only day he got off during the week.

"I don't care. You get your tail down here right now and get to work or your fired! You hear me Bane? Then you can have all the time you want off while you are back on the streets like I found you."

He definitely didn't want that. His job may be horrible and degrading, plus he was barely payed enough to buy a little food and pay his bills, but at least he had a roof over his head and a door that locked.

"Yes sir. I understand. I will be there in five minutes"

"That's what I thought" his boss said smugly and hung up with a click. Leaving Magnus to listen to the dial tone. He sighed and pressed end, dropping the purple glitter covered phone on the mattress.

After taking what must have been the world's fastest shower, he towel dries his hair enough that water isn't dripping from it, and gets dressed. He slides on tight lime green jeans with small silver chains on the outside of each leg that ran down the length of the pants. A black shirt is added that had cuts missing across the back and sides. Glitter is tossed over everything quickly and he is out the door.

Magnus hurries down the street and across the road. Thankfully, he supposed, his apartment was only a street over from his work so he didn't have far to go.

It was only when he heard the blaring horn and screech of breaks did he realize he forgot a very important rule in his rush: Look both ways before you cross the road.

Instead of trying to get out of the way like a smart person would, Magnus finds himself frozen in place like a deer in the headlights as the car skids towards him.

* * *

><p>Alec Lightwood was the type of person to always be on time. Even in high school he had been up and out the door before his siblings had even woken up completely. He was an early bird and proud of it.<p>

Today, however, the power at his apartment had apparently turned off sometime during the night and that meant that his alarm clock had also been shut off. So he had slept in. Not much, thank the Angel, but still just enough to make him late for his shift if he didn't rush like a madman.

For the first time in his life he went more than 10 miles over the posted speed limit. Hopefully cops weren't around right now... it was only a few miles to the cafe he worked at part time, maybe he could get away with it this one time.

The song Fallen Angels by BVB starts playing from his cell phone which was in the passenger seat where he had thrown it earlier in his rush. Reaching over for it, he takes his eyes off the road for a split second.

A second is sometimes all it takes for something bad to happen.

A quick movement catches his eye immediately when he glances back. A man had darted out into the road in front of him and was now frozen in place watching him with wide eyes.

Alec quickly stomps down hard on the brakes, making them screech and wail in their attempts to come to a halt.

There is a dull thump and the man disappears from view.

Alec grips the steering wheel tightly with white knuckles and starts shaking as he stares out the windshield. It only takes a second for it to sink in. He had just hit someone!

"Please don't be dead! Please don't be dead!" he says over and over breathlessly as he fumbles with the seat-belt and kicks the door open. Running to the front of the car, he is relived to see that the person was moving and still conscious. His long legs were hidden underneath the front of the vehicle and Alec could see blood dotting the pavement below him. The man was scooting himself carefully and slowly out from beneath the car.

Alec bends down next to him, his shaggy black hair half falling into his eyes, "I am so sorry! I just looked away for a second! I know I shouldn't have!" he starts rambling on quick and panicky. "Are you ok? Did you hit your head? Can you move your legs? Where are you bleeding? I need to call 911 and get help. I will get you an ambulance! Hold on a minute."

He moves to go grab his phone to call for help but is stopped when the man quickly grabs a hold of his wrist with long thin fingers.

"No, I-I'm fine." he says in a thin voice, "Don't" the man looks up at him for the first time and Alec can only stare. He was absolutely beautiful. His skin was lightly tanned and his face nicely angled. The golden eyes were slightly almond shaped and very striking and unique. His body was long and slender from what he could see of it. Glitter was everywhere for some reason. In his hair, on his face, and all over his clothes.

* * *

><p>Mangus held the gaze of the bright blue eyes for barely a moment before looking away. This guy was looking at him the same way the sleazy men at his work did. Perhaps a little less lustful but still enough to make him shiver.<p>

Instead, he turned his attention back to easing his legs the rest of the way out from where they were wedged. They seemed to be fine and didn't ache much. Other parts of his body didn't fare as well. He knew that he was hurt from the dull pain slowing growing sharper and more pronounced in several places as the shock wore off. Mainly his hips, that was were he had actually gotten hit at. The back of his head also throbbed painfully and the hot wet feeling creeping down his neck told him he was definitely bleeding. Great. Just freaking great.

Leaning a bit on the hood that he had came to know well a few minutes ago, Magnus shakily makes it to his feet. The blue-eyed driver takes his arm, maybe trying to be helpful, but he wanted none of that and jerks his arm away from the hold.

That flusters the man and he bites his lip. "I-I just wanted to help" he says in a quiet voice.

"You hit me with your car. I think you have done quite enough" Magnus snaps irritably at him. Damn. The pain was worse now that he was upright and he was also starting to feel lightheaded.

Blue worried eyes in a pale face, partly covered with messy dark hair, suddenly fills his vision. He blinks and leans away. Why was he looking at him like that, with worry? And why was he so close?

"You really don't look well, and your head is bleeding!" frets the man, well now that Magnus was getting a good close up view -whether he liked it or not- he looked much younger, maybe just out of high school. "Please let me take you to the hospital." he pleads with him, "I can drive you. Please?"

People were starting to gather nearby and muttering to each other as they watched. Some he recognized as his coworkers. Wait. Work! He must be late now and his boss will be livid. His employer wouldn't care if he was in an accident or not, just that his worker was losing him money. Last thing he needed right now was to be fired. Gritting his teeth, he straightens up again and removes his weight from the car.

"Really, I'm fine, don't worry" he tries to assure the teen, "Let's just pretend this never happened, alright?"

The driver frowned and looked like he was about to argue again. Magnus sighs. He really didn't have time for this! Turning on the spot, he quickly limps away. Ignoring anything else that the kid called after him.

This was turning out to be a miserable day.

_**Author's Note**_: **Welcome to my new story! Thank you so much for reading! *bows* This is my first Malec story and I am ready to have fun with it. :3**


End file.
